Tail of the Pup and King Whopper Novelization
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Written for gospeedgo. A reimagining/retelling of two episodes of the TV series, the Pound Puppies help a dog who can't wag his tail, then Whopper is left in charge in Cooler's absence.
1. Tail of the Pup Chapter 1

**Tail of the Pup and King Whopper Novelization**

**This is basically a remaining/retelling of two episodes of the TV show. This mostly adheres to the continuity of the second season, two notable major changes to the setup are that Holly still owns the pound(rather than Katrina), and in order to find homes for dogs and cats, Barkerville now has a computer program. (Rather than the strange psychic powers the Pound Puppies used before-although they still certainly do have "Puppy Power!") The setup is otherwise the same; also, as in my other fanfics, Violet, Barkerville, Scrounger, Flack, Tubbs, and Dabney Nabbit(Finallygot him into a fanfic-Woohoo!) are part of the cast, the latter of whom now works for Katrina and is the(previously unseen) driver of the Dog Snatcher wagon. Like a few characters in the second season, Nabbit also now has a catch phrase: "I'll nab 'em, and I'll nab 'em _good!_" Some elements of the story have been altered, too(But I won't give them away) and there are even a few nods to the 2010 series. Please enjoy!(More info on these continuity changes can be found on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!)**

Tail of the Pup

It's a pleasant day in New York City. Holly Trueblood, manager of the local puppy pound and owner of the pound puppies, stands outside watering the plants by the front gate. Cooler, leader of the pound puppies, walks up to her.

"Howdy, Cooler!"

"Howdy, Holly. Have we gotten any new pups in today?"

"Why, yes. There are four of them in the main room; they're just being registered now."

"Thanks a bunch, Holly." Cooler traipses through the front door into the pound's main room where the other Pound Puppies(save for Scrounger) are standing in front of a large table with a pink tablecloth, which four puppies are standing on. There's a small dark grey puppy with floppy black ears and a pink collar, a shaggy white terrier puppy, a scruffy brown terrier puppy with floppy ears, and a small, round-faced tan puppy with brown ears, a brown spot on his back, a beige snout, and a teal blue collar. His tail is bent at the tip.

Nose Marie takes a notepad and pen out of her purse. "That's four cute li'l ol' pups up fer adoption: Maggie," she turns to the grey pup. "Snowflake," she turns to the white pup. "Richie," she turns to the brown pup. "And Pal." she turns to the tan pup, jotting the names down as she goes.

"All right, pups and pupettes," Cooler says. "We have some tail-waggin' good news, so listen up." The pups' ears promptly pop up.

"We're going to find each and every one of you a hap-hap-happy home!" Cooler finishes.

The puppies, elated by this news, cheer and happily wag their tails-except for Pal, who simply wiggles his bum, then sadly looks over his shoulder at his tail.

Whopper, dressed as a detective, walks up to Pal and looks at his tail with a magnifying glass. "By Jove, Tallyho, and all that other whatnot, Pal old chap, your tail's not wagging."

"Yeah," Pal replies sadly. "It never wags."

"It never wags?" replies a shocked Brighteyes.

"It never wags?" Cooler and Violet echo.

"It never wags?" Nose Marie and Barkerville echo.

"Awoo-oo-oo, it never wags?" Howler howls.

"It never wags?" Brighteyes repeats.

"Sugar Pie, y'all a'ready said that." Nose Marie says.

"Oh yeah," the yellow lab pup giggles. "I forgot."

"I don't even know why, it just never does." Pal sighs. "Nobody's going to want to adopt a pup whose tail won't wag."

Nose Marie picks up the little tan pup and cradles him in her arms like a baby. "Now, don't y'all worry your cute li'l head, Honey Lamb. We's-all gonna have your li'l ol' tail waggin' in no time." Pal looks up at her doubtfully.


	2. Tail of the Pup Chapter 2

At that very moment, Scrounger rushes into the room. "Guys, come quick! You'll never believe what Katrina Stoneheart's up to this time!"

"You mean she finally got that plastic surgery?" Howler inquires.

"Aw, no, Hon', she di'nt end up a-doin' that after all. Nose Marie replies, as she gently sits Pal back down on the table. "She never could settle on when t'do it, on account a' her face stopped all th' clocks in her house." She and the other dogs then share a chuckle over this.

"Guys, we need to be serious." Cooler informs them. He turns to Scrounger. "Lead on, Scrounger ol' pal."

Scrounger then leads the group outside, then over to a side fence, where he perches himself in a garbage can(in order to get a better view). The other seven dogs seat themselves in the surrounding garbage cans next to him, where they observe Holly's wicked aunt standing on the front lawn of her mansion next to a large silver machine. The machine has a very lion-like appearance, with a bushy blonde mane and a fierce-looking face with a wide mouth-like opening surrounded by sharp metal fangs. It has wheels for feet and a keyboard on its back. Katrina's daughter, Brattina, her pet, Catgut, and her henchmen, Flack and Tubbs, stand nearby.

"At last, I'll finally get the better of that miserable Cooler and his band of do-gooder dogs with this-the _Vacuum Vortex_!" Katrina takes a wanted poster of the Pound Puppies out of her pocket. "This mechanical marvel sucks up anything in its path and cages it up." Katrina then switches on the machine, which starts clanking and vibrating wildly, and feeds the poster into its mouth. The machine rattles and clanks for a few seconds before a cage containing the poster(which was now in _shreds!_) pops out the other end. Catgut snickers nastily at this, rubbing his paws together.

"Yes, folks, it slices, it dices, and it's only $19.95!" Cooler jokes, punctuating his sentence with a chuckle.

"Ooh," an appalled Whopper winces. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ooh," an upset Brighteyes groans. "I think I'm going to faint!"

"Well," Cooler replies. "If he's going to be sick, you'd better watch where you faint."

Suddenly, the Vacuum Vortex sniffs the air, turns toward the Pound Puppies' hiding place, then, with a glib grin on its face, motors toward them. "Uh oh, it's spotted us, crew!" Cooler exclaims urgently. "Let's hit the deck!" The Pound Puppies promptly disembark the garbage cans and hurry back into the pound; the Vacuum Vortex promptly sucks up the empty garbage cans.

Katrina stares oddly at this. "Why is that blasted contraption sucking up garbage cans?"

"Duh, maybe ya forgot ta feed it?" Tubbs replies helpfully.

"Ahh, dat machine's even dumber than you are!" Flack snaps.

"That dratted machine must be malfunctioning." Katrina scowls as she picks up Catgut and walks back toward her mansion, with Brattina following her. "Take it back to the garage!"

"You got it, boss." Flack replies. He begins pulling the machine from the front, while Tubbs pushes it from the back.

"Oof, dis thing's sure heavy." Tubbs groans.

"Talk about callin' da pot bellied." Flack sneers.

"Aw, who's got a pot belly-uh, never mind."

From inside the Pound Puppies' underground surveillance room, Cooler watches the two dognappers disappear behind the mansion with the machine, via a periscope. He turns to the group. "Now that the Vacuum Vortex is temporarily out of commission, we'll have ample time to help Pal wag his tail."

"It never wags?" Howler exclaims.

"Howler Hon', we's all done sayin' that now." Nose Marie says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You'd really do that? For me?" the little pup says hopefully.

"Well, most certainly, Sweetie." Violet replies. "We'll never turn down a dog in need."

Doubt crosses Pal's face. "But…how?"

"Look no further." pipes up Whopper, who's garbed in a doctor's outfit. "For emergencies like this, who do you call? Young Doctor Whopper!"

"Oh boy…" Scrounger mumbles under his breath.

Whopper motions to a nearby table with a stepstool next to it. "Now, just climb up here, and we'll see what's keeping your tail from wagging." Pal obliges, at which point Whopper walks up behind him and stares at his tail for a few seconds. "Hmm..hmm…oh, yes…"

"What do you make of it, doctor?" inquires Brighteyes, who's dressed as a nurse.

"Oh, yes, _yes_, this is definitely…a _tail_." Whopper replies.

"Uh, Whopper, we know it's a tail," Cooler says patiently. "But, why won't it wag?"

"Ahh yes, I think I know what the problem is," Whopper replies. "His batteries are worn out. Looks like we're going to have to operate."

"Operate?!" Pal exclaims fearfully, covering his tail with his paw.

"Yes, we're going to give you a tail transplant."

Pal's eyes grow large and he begins to sweat; he gives a nervous gulp. Scrounger frowns. "Whopper, you should be arrested for impersonating a doctor!"

"Pal doesn't need a new tail, Dear," Violet says. "He needs a reason to wag his _own_ tail. Something to make him feel happy inside."

"That's an excellent idea, Violet." Cooler says. "Let's cheer up this pup!"

Brighteyes raises her paw. "Ooh! Ooh! I know the _perfect _thing for it!"

"Then Brighteyes, do your stuff!" Violet replies encouragingly.


	3. Tail of the Pup Chapter 3

"All right!" the yellow lab pup walks over to Pal, picks him up, and carries him through a nearby doorway. "All right Pal, let's cheer up, no time for draggin', time to set your tail a-waggin', let's have fun, no more gloom, welcome to the play room!"

Pal finds himself in a balloon-bedecked room filled with happy, laughing puppies. Some are riding on a seesaw, some are playing in a ball pit, some are riding on a merry-go-round, some are sliding down slides, and some are bouncing about in a bouncy castle. "Bow-_wowza_!" he exclaims elatedly.

"This is where we pups go to have lots of super peachy-keen fun, which always gets our tails wag-wag-waggin'!" Brighteyes says. "So let's go-go-_go_!" She picks Pal up in her arms, and they both slide down the chute leading into the room.

"Whee!" the two puppies squeal as they bounce merrily in the bouncy castle, then hurry over to the seesaw and ride it, then rush over to the merry-go-round which starts spinning mega-fast, sending them flying off, ultimately landing in a large pile of brightly colored pillows. (Which, apparently were there in case something like this happened-which it frequently did!)

Brighteyes and Pal roll around on the pillows, laughing merrily. Brighteyes tail wags wildly as she laughs; Pal looks over his shoulder and immediately stops laughing. "Aw cats, it's _still _not waggin'." He gives a sad sigh.

Violet walks up to Pal and gently pats his shoulder. "There, there, dear. Don't despair, I'm sure your tail will be wagging soon. In fact…" She muses for all of a second. "I think I may know just the thing! Please follow me, Honey."

Gently taking Pal's paw, Violet leads him outside to the yard, where many, many dogs are playing. Some are playing tug-of-war with a rope toy, some are chasing after a rubber ball, some are running through a play tunnel, some are digging, some are fetching sticks, and some are chasing after Frisbees.

"Welcome to the yard, Sweetie." Violet says. "There's lots of fun to be had here; your tail's sure to be wagging in no time."

"Mmn, I'm not so sure." Pal replies dolefully. Just then, a Frisbee whizzes by. Pal's face lights up as he merrily chases after it; he then rushes over to the play tunnel and scrambles through it, then happily chases after a butterfly, then joins two dogs playing catch with a rubber ball. Pal pauses for a second to catch his breath, then looks over his shoulder. "Nothing." he sighs sadly. "Honestly, I'm starting to lose hope of it _ever _wagging!"

Howler strolls up to Pal, with Nose Marie following him. "Oh, don't give up so soon, little fellow. I may have just the thing for the job. Come with me."

"Howler's shore t'have sumthin' that'll put some _bounce _in your behind!" Nose Marie says, as the four of them go inside.


	4. Tail of the Pup Chapter 4

The group meets in Howler's laboratory. "Now, if you'll step right this way, Pal, I have a machine that's guaranteed to de-frost your frozen tail." Howler walks over to a large pink curtain and pulls the cord; the curtain pulls away revealing a large, odd-looking black machine with several mechanical hands. "The Wag-O-Matic!"

Pal walks up to the Wag-O-Matic. "Gee, do you think it'll really work?"

"I'm positive it will...at least, I'm, uh, _pretty _sure…" Howler places a small_, _cone-shaped device over Pal's tail and switches the machine on. The machine gives a whirr, and instantly, Pal's entire body begins vibrating.

"I mean no offense," Cooler says. "But everything seems to be wagging _except_ his tail."

"I-I-I'm g-g-g-e-e-etting s-e-e-e-easick!" Pal exclaims shakily.

"But, how can you get seasick on dry land?" Whopper inquires.

"Th-th-this land's n-n-not liable to be dry for much longer!"

"Thought I had all the bugs worked out of this one." Howler says under his breath, as he pushes several buttons on the machine. "Don't worry, Pal, I'll get things under control!"

Pal stops vibrating. Suddenly, three mechanical hands shoot out and grab him up. One hand starts spanking him, one starts giving him noogies, and one starts tweaking his nose. "All right, all right, I'll give you my lunch money-uhm, if I had any to give, that is."

Howler keeps frantically pushing buttons. "Oh, It's out of control! How can I stop it?!"

Cooler walks over to the side of the machine and pulls the plug.

"Huh." Howler says. "Never thought about that."

Pal, now free from the machine, walks away dazedly, then vibrates, walks, then vibrates, walks, then vibrates, before collapsing to the ground. He crawls on his belly out of Howler's lab. "It's…just…hopeless…"

The Pound Puppies follow him closely behind. "Sorry, Pal." Howler says sadly. "I guess my invention was a fluke."

Holly, who's in the surveillance room, looks through a periscope. "But Aunty Katrina's invention is up and running again."

Katrina and her crew are all standing on the front lawn , gathered around the machine. "A'right, boss, da Vacuum Vortex oughta' be in woikin' order now." Flack says.

"Yeah," says Tubbs. "We got it purrin' like a…uh… Purrin' like a…uh…uhm…"

Catgut walks up to him and gives a little purr. "Duh, oh yeah! Purrin' like, uh, one a' _those_!"

"Excellent, excellent, dears! Now, why don't we give it a little try." Katrina turns to Catgut. "And you're just the cat for the job!"

A look of panic crosses the cat's face. "M-m-meow! No, no, _no_!" he begs.

Katrina turns to Brattina. "Ready, honey?"

"Ready, Mommie Dearest." Brattina presses some buttons on the machine's control panel. "Now to set the gunky controls to, 'Kitty cat.'" A picture of a cat appears on the screen. Katrina then switches the machine on.

"_MEEEE-OOOOWWWW_!" Catgut screeches as the machine chases after him with a vengeance. He scurries up a tree, but the Vacuum Vortex just sucks the whole tree up. Catgut quickly disembarks the tree at the last minute, rushes over to Katrina and grabs on to her wig, trembling.

"Get out of my face, you coward!" Katrina yells, as she tries to pry Catgut off. Suddenly, the Vacuum Vortex rushes up to her. Katrina screams as the machine sucks up the cat and her wig. The machine rattles and clanks, then pops Catgut(who's now _wearing _Katrina's wig!) out in a cage. The cat grumbles angrily at this.

Katrina walks up to the machine and kisses it on the snout. "It works! My beautiful machine works! Now we can finally finish off Cooler and his pack of pesky pooches-for _good_!"

Brattina cringes. "Eww, Mommie Dearest, you look _scary_!"

Katrina whips around to see Flack and Tubbs snickering. "You two louts had better not be laughing!" she seethes.

"Duh, oh no, we ain't laffin'!" Tubbs says.

"Eh, yeah, it's just our allergies." Flack adds.

"Oh really. Allergies to what?"

"Uh, uh, we don't remember. We, uh, better go look it up a second!" Flack replies. The two dognappers then rush behind the mansion and crack up. "WA-HA-HA! OHH GOSH! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAWW!"

The dognappers then return. "Eh yeah," Flack says. "It's, uh, an allergy to, uh, "Cathasiga Nula Maniana", yeah, dat's it."

Katrina promptly clobbers them both on their heads. "Thought sure she'd fall fer it." Tubbs says dazedly.


	5. Tail of the Pup Chapter 5

Back in the surveillance room, the Pound Puppies are becoming quite concerned. "Oh no!," Brighteyes says. "How are ever going to sneak Pal and the other puppies out now?"

"Don't worry about me, you guys." the little tan pup says dolefully, with his chin in his paws. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

Cooler walks up to Pal. "You know, Pal, I've been thinking, we've really been going about this the wrong way. _We've _been trying to help your tail wag, but actually, the wag has to come from inside of _you_."

"Inside of me?" Pal doesn't seem to understand.

"Straight from your li'l ol' heart." Nose Marie replies.

"Straight from my heart?"

"Exactly," Cooler replies. "And I know just the dog who can show you." Cooler turns to Barkerville, who's standing behind him. "Barky, will you do the honors?"

"With Pleasure, Cooler." Barkerville turns to Pal. "Please, come with me, lad."

Pal follows him into the control room, with the others following close behind. Barkerville seats himself in front of a large computer. Nose Marie, who's dressed in a fairy costume, gently takes Pal's paw and leads him over toward the computer. "Wow," he says. "Is this where you find homes for puppies?"

"Sure 'nuff, Honey Pie," she replies. "Y'see, thar's a pup fer every person, an' a person fer every pup. An' all pups 'n people have Puppy Power!" Nose Marie gently touches him on the head with a wand.

"Why is she wearing that weird costume?" Scrounger mumbles.

"Puppy Power?" Pal echoes.

"A special love that pups and people have fer each other. Our friend Holly has Puppy Power."

"Quite indeed." Barkerville agrees. He turns to Pal. "Now, if you'll come up here with me for a second, lad, there's a very special boy we'd all like for you to meet."

Pal seats himself in the chair next to Barkerville; Barkerville clicks on a name from a list of potential owners and an image of a little boy sitting on the front step of his house appears on the computer's large screen. The boy has brown hair and is wearing a pale green shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He sits sadly, with his chin in his hands.

"This is Greg." Holly says.

"Gee," Pal says. "_His_ tail's not waggin' _either_!"

"That's right," Holly continues. "He's lonesome because his best friend moved away to another town."

Pal watches as Greg waves goodbye to a car driving away. Tears fall from the little boy's eyes. A small tear escapes from the little puppy's eye as he observes this sad scene. "Gee…"

Barkerville turns to Pal. "Well, what think you, lad? Might you like to be Greg's pet?"

"Oh, well, uh, yes, _yes_! I mean, I'd sure like to try to cheer him up. I'd really like to help him, I really would! I'd love to cheer up Greg, and _how_!" Pal punctuates his sentence with a joyful howl. As he's saying this, the little puppy's heart fills up with happiness for what must have been the first time in a long while, and…_his tail starts wagging_!

"Pal, your tail!" Brighteyes exclaims excitedly.

"It's wagging!" Whopper exclaims.

"It is?" Pal can't believe it; he looks behind him and gives an elated gasp. "It is! It _is_! It really, really _is_! Oh this is the happiest day of my life!"

"It's a puppy's dream come true," Nose Marie says sentimentally. "Havin' somebody t'love!"

"Come along with us, Pal," Holly gently lifts the little fellow from his seat and places him on the ground. "Greg's waiting to adopt you."

"He'll be so happy to see you, sweetheart." Violet says.

"Yo, Pound Puppies, let's start pounding!" Cooler exclaims, as the eight Pound Puppies, with Pal following close behind, climb on to the Pupscalator.

"Yeahh!" they all cheer.


	6. Tail of the Pup Chapter 6

The group arrives outside and slowly tiptoe around the back of Katrina's house. "We need to be super-duper quiet, Pal," Brighteyes whispers. "We can't let so much as a pin drop, or someone will hear us!"

As Whopper's sneaking by, a safety pin comes loose from his diaper and drops to the ground. *_PLINK._* At that very moment, Flack and Tubbs traipse out from behind the shed and stop short in front of the group.

Everyone whips around. "All right, who dropped a pin?" Cooler exclaims accusingly.

"Sorry, Cooler," says Whopper, whose diaper is now down around his ankles. "Guess my diaper slipped off."

Tubbs immediately starts pointing at Whopper. "Would'ja looka' dat, Flack? Da little mutt _lost his pants_! Ain't dat da funniest thing ya never seen?!" The fat dognapper dissolves into raucous guffaws, clutching his enormous paunch.

"Ooh, how _embarrassing_!" Whopper blushes, as he pulls his pants back up.

Tubbs doesn't realize, however, that he's laughing so hard that his own pants are slipping down around his ankles. Flack stares at him. "Hey, Mr. Brilliant, ain't ya feelin' a draft?"

Tubbs stops laughing. "Duh, draft? Oh, I'm too fat ta join da army."

"Eh, Tubbs," Flack inquires. "How many jumpin' jacks can ya do?"

"Duh, I dunno…"

"Aw, I betcha' can't even do _one_."

"Hmph!" the fat dognapper scoffs. "I can do _lots _more than dat!"

"Hm, y'don't say. Well, could'ja show me?"

"Duh, sure!" Tubbs promptly hops up in the air, then trips and falls flat on his face(Or, well, as flat on his face as was possible for him.)

"Now, Tubbs," Flack sneers. "Can ya's tell me what might'a made dis little experiment woik?"

While all of this is happening, Brighteyes is filming this with a portable video camera. "Oh, _this _is going straight on Youtube!" she says with a giggle.

"This oughta' be worth a million views easy!" Pal says.

"You know," Whopper says. "I hate to admit it, but after seeing this, I don't feel embarrassed any more."

At that moment, Katrina walks up to the dognappers. "What are you two idiots standing around for? Hurry up and get those puppies…and _pull your pants up_, Tubbs, for goodness sakes."

"Of all da days ta wear da underpants wit' da little giraffes on 'em." the fat dognapper mumbles, as he slowly climbs to his feet.

"Sure thing, boss." Flack rushes over to the Vacuum Vortex and pushes some buttons on the control panel. A picture of a dog appears on the screen. "Now we'll get them mutts fer sure!"

The machine rattles and clanks, then motors after the nine dogs with a loud roar. "Oh ho _ho_, at last!" Katrina gloats. "The Vaccuum Vortex is about to _crush _Cooler and his cronies." Brattina and Catgut hurry out of the house to see what's happening.

Thinking quickly, Cooler opens the gate of the fence surrounding Katrina's yard; the other dogs then hurry out. "Shake a leg, crew," Cooler says. "Better yet, shake all _four _of them!" He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

Suddenly, just as Cooler's closed the gate, the machine motors toward him with a vicious look on its face. The white dog quickly somersaults into the air, and onto the machine's back. "Alley-Oop-A-Roo!" The machine snarls and jostles about, but is never able to unseat Cooler. "Yee-Haw! Ride 'em, Cowdog!"

"Mommie Dearest, it's that yucky, icky-poo Cooler!" Brattina whines.

"Get him, you worthless hunk of junk! _Suck him up_!" Katrina commands.

"Hmm," muses Cooler, who's still clinging to the machine's back. "This pony ride needs a minor adjustment." He quickly types in the word, "Rat" on the control panel. A picture of Katrina's face appears on the screen. "R-A-T spells 'Rat', which stands for KATrina!" The machine chugs and rattles, then motors after Katrina and her crew with a roar.

"Oh! Oh no, it's gone berserk!" Katrina screams. "Run! Run for it!" The bad guys try to run away, but they don't get far before the machine sucks all of them up. The machine rattles and clanks, then pops the five of them out in cages.

"Trapped like a rat in a trap!" Flack scowls. "How humiliatin'!"

"Speak fer y'self." Tubbs mumbles.

"Eew! Ick, yuck, stinky, smelly cages!" Brattina whines. Catgut hisses angrily.

"Someday I'll get you, Cooler," Katrina exclaims. "_SOMEDAY_!"

Cooler sneaks out the gate. "And someday they'll find the keys to their cages," he takes a ring of keys out of the pocket of his coat. "But not someday _soon_!" The white dog punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.


	7. Tail of the Pup Chapter 7

The Pound Puppies all meet at Greg's house. "Welcome to your new home, Sweetie Pie." Violet says, placing her paw gently on Pal's shoulder.

"Oh boy! Now I finally have a home!" Pal spots Greg sitting sadly on the front step. The little puppy wags his tail excitedly and runs up to the little boy, yipping happily.

"Huh?" Greg looks down. "A puppy! Oh, I'm _so_ happy!" The little boy picks up the puppy, who happily licks his face. Greg cuddles his new little friend. "Oh, I love you so much! Now neither of us will ever be lonely again!"

Nose Marie tears up as she observes this happy scene. "Ohh, ah'm so happy fer li'l ol' Pal."

"Hey, pull yourself together, Nose Marie." Scrounger says.

"Ah cai'nt help it. Ah _always _cry at adoptions!" the bloodhound dabs her eyes, then blows her nose.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Cooler says. "This 'tail' had a happy ending!" He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

**The end.**

**(Of part one.)**


	8. King Whopper Chapter 1

King Whopper

It's a pleasant day in New York City. Holly's away at school, and back at the puppy pound, the Pound Puppies are all gathered in the control room. An order has been put in for a puppy; Barkerville sits in front of his computer as an image of a little girl with curly blonde hair appears on the screen. The girl's sitting at the dinner table with her parents sitting on either side.

"Lookie, lookie, lookie," Cooler says. "A real nice puppy-perfect family."

"And I'd like a sweet little puppy with lots of long, soft fur and long, floppy ears." the girl says excitedly.

"Yes, Shannon dear," her mother replies. "We'll get you a puppy as soon as we can."

"This looks like a job for-_THE POUND PUPPIES_!" Cooler says heroically.

"There's only one problem," says a concerned Scrounger. "We don't currently have any puppies fitting that description."

"Don't be so shore," says Nose Marie, who's looking through a periscope. "Ah spy an opportunity a-comin' up!"

Nose Marie hands the periscope to Cooler; through it, he sees Dabney Nabbit, the dogcatcher driving the Dog Snatcher wagon up the hill to Katrina Stoneheart's house. In the back of the wagon is a tiny, puffy, brown Pekingese puppy giving small, sad whimpers.

"Cooler, we's-all gotta rescue that cute li'l ol' pup an' bring her to a lovin' home." A concerned Nose Marie says.

"And that we will." Cooler replies. "Pound Puppies, let's start pounding!"

The Pound Puppies all hurry off toward Katrina's house. They hide in a bush, at which point they observe Nabbit traipsing toward the front door of the house. "He's not looking," Cooler says. "Now's our chance!"

Scrounger and Nose Marie tiptoe over to the back of the wagon. "Hey, Nose," Scrounger whispers. "Do you still have that hairpin?"

"Behind mah left ear, why?"

"Mind if I borrow it for a second?"

Nose Marie removes the hairpin from behind her ear and gives it to Scrounger, who then uses it to pick the lock on the wagon's back door. Nose Marie gently lifts the puppy out of the back of the wagon, at which point Scrounger pushes the door shut and they both hurry back to rejoin the others. "Mission accomplished." Scrounger says to Cooler.

"Excellent." Cooler replies. "Now let's go back to the pound before he catches us."

The Pound Puppies then hurry back to the pound. Just in time, too, because at that very moment, Nabbit came out the front door of the house, with Katrina following him.

"Wait'll you see the puppy I nabbed, boss. Haven't seen one like this before, it's probably pretty rare 'n valuable."

"Oh really?" Katrina grins ecstatically. "Let me see it." She walks over to the back of the wagon, looks in the back, and scowls. "Nabbit, that wagon's as empty as your head!"

Nabbit's fairly bewildered. "Huh. Thought sure there was a puppy back there." He begins looking in the bushes, behind trees, under the doormat, and in the keyhole. "Here puppy, puppy!"

"I often question why I hired him in the first place." Katrina grumbles to herself.


	9. King Whopper Chapter 2

Back at the pound, the puppy joins the group in the main room. "Oh, thank you so much for rescuing me!" she says gratefully.

"Think nothing' of it, Sugar. We's always happy t'do our part fer animals in need." Nose Marie replies.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Bessie."

"Well, Bessie Dumplin', this is your li'l ol' lucky day. Thar's a nice li'l girl named Shannon a-wantin' a puppy, an' y'all're th' perfect one."

"Me? Oh boy, I'm going to get an owner! Yay!"

"Quite indeed, lass," Barkerville says. "And we all shall personally escort you to your new abode."

"Huh?"

"We'll bring you to your new home." Scrounger replies.

"Oh…yeah!"

"But, wait a minuto," Cooler says. "We can't all just rush off like this. We'll need someone to hold the fort since Holly's not here."

"I'll be in charge! I'll be in charge!" Brighteyes bounces up and down excitedly. Whopper gives her an indignant look.

"Oh, no, sorry, Brighteyes Dear, it's Whopper's turn this time." Violet replies.

"Me? In charge?" An intrigued look crosses the little puppy's face.

"Bingo! You got it, little guy!" Cooler replies.

"So, does that mean what I say _goes_?" A look of concern crosses the other dogs' faces upon hearing this. _Uh oh._ they all think.

"Yep, you're the Big Cheese now," Cooler continues, as he and the other six Pound Puppies exit through the front door. "Brighteyes will be here to help you out. Okay, good luck, crew. Take good care of the pound while we're out; we hope to be back soon."

"We will," Brighteyes replies. "'Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" Whopper says, as he and Brighteyes both wave goodbye.

"Why do I feel as though we've just handed a pyromaniac a pack of matches?" Scrounger mumbles.

"C'mon, Whopper," Brighteyes says seriously. "Let's get back to Mission Control."

"Hold it, hold it, _hold it_," Whopper replies. "_I'm _the leader, so _I _go first! Come with me!"

"Oh, _brother_!" Brighteyes groans, as the two of them traipse off toward the pound's underground Mission Control.

Back at Katrina's house, Brattina and Catgut are in Katrina's bedroom, shooting suction cup darts at a photo of the Pound Puppies(with mustaches, beards, dunce caps, black eyes, goofy glasses, and blacked-in teeth scribbled on them) hanging on the wall. Catgut snickers nastily as he hits the picture with a dart. "Nice shot, Catgut." Brattina says with a snicker. (Nice, huh?)

Flack and Tubbs sit in nearby chairs, each reading a section of the newspaper, while Katrina stands by a nearby window, with Nabbit standing on the other side. She looks out the window for a second and suddenly gives a gasp. "It's those dratted Pound Puppies!"

"And _look_," Nabbit growls. "They've got that pup I nabbed earlier with them. Shoulda' _known_ they were behind this!"

"Well, they won't get away with this," Katrina scowls. "BRATTINA, GO GET THE COMPACT-COMPACTOR!"

"Well, scream in my ears, why don'cha!" Brattina snaps in response.

Katrina and the others hurry off to the shed; seconds later a huge, black machine motors out. The machine has small front wheels and enormous back wheels, resembling those of a monster truck, huge, silver trash compactor jaws, and a control panel in front of the upper-left seat. Katrina, Catgut, and Brattina, the latter of whom is steering the machine via its bicycle-like pedals, sit in the front seats while Flack, Tubbs, and Nabbit sit in the back.

Katrina laughs nastily as the machine smashes through the fence surrounding her yard and rumbles out into the street. "The Compact-Compactor will _crush _those puppies down smaller than their fleas!" She and the others share a nasty laugh.

"Yeah, heh heh, we'll nab 'em, and we'll nab 'em _good_!" Nabbit snickers.


	10. King Whopper Chapter 3

Back at the pound, in Mission Control, Whopper, who's garbed in military gear, marches a group of dogs wearing t-shirts with Whopper's face on them and carrying shovels, in a straight line. "Hup, two, three, four," he commands. "Company, _HALT_!" the dogs all screech to a stop.

Whopper marches in front of the dogs. "As you all know, I have been made boss of the pound, no, no, make that the _world_, no, no, the _universe_, yeah! So, you all must _do what I say_! And I say you all must now start digging out the foundation for the brand new _BIG_, no, no, _HUGE_, no, no, _GINORMOUS FORT WHOPPER_!"

Immediately, all the worker dogs hurry into the nearby room and start digging it up. Whopper sits at a desk; a dog standing at his left hands him a lollipop. Whopper takes a lick, at which point, another dog standing at his right wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Ahhh," Whopper sighs. "I could get used to this."

Meanwhile, the other Pound Puppies continue their trek to Bessie's new home. Nose Marie holds Bessie in her arms. "Are we there yet? Are we at my _new home_?" the little pup squeals excitedly.

"Is she kidding? We just left 45 minutes ago!" Scrounger mumbles.

"Not quite yet, Bessie Honey, but soon, _real_ soon!" Nose Marie replies reassuringly.

"Hmm, I wonder if everything's pup-shape back at the pound." muses a concerned Cooler.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Cooler Dear," Violet replies. "I'm sure Whopper has everything under control."

"Maybe so…but do you think he's really a take-charge kind of guy?"(Little does Cooler know how _very _mistaken he is about this!)


	11. King Whopper Chapter 4

Back at the pound, Whopper, who's dressed as an army general, stands in front of Brighteyes, who's holding a small digital camera.. "All right, now how about a picture in _this _pose?" He turns to the left with his left paw folded behind his back and his right paw in front of his chest, with a smug grin on his face.

"I've already taken 54 pictures of you, Whopper," the yellow lab pup says wearily. "How many more do you _need_?"

"Oh, hundreds, _hundreds_ more! A leader needs _lotsa _pictures!" the little puppy then fantasizes about having his picture appear on various things. _Lunchboxes…doggie treats…sweaters…thermoses…cereal boxes…_

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm breaks his reverie. Whopper and Brighteyes hurry over to a monitor, where they observe the worker dogs standing around, panting wearily, and leaning against their shovels.

"What are they all standing around for?" Whopper exclaims angrily. "They must all get back to digging at once! The new Fort Whopper has to be _HUMONGOUS_!"

"But, Whopper, they're too tired to dig anymore," Brighteyes replies reasonably. "And besides…where are they going to put all the dirt afterwards?"

"I don't know, why don't they just…_FIND A PLACE_?!"

While this is happening, Katrina and the others continue to motor through the streets. "Oh, drats," Katrina scowls. "We've been driving for an hour and haven't found those scroungy dogs. We'll never catch them at this rate!"

"Well, say, boss," Flack pipes up. "How's about lettin' us give it a try?"

"Yeah." Tubbs agrees.

"Hmm," Katrina muses. "Well, it's against my better judgment, but okay."

"But Mommie Dearest-" Brattina objects.

"Oh, hush Brattina."

Brattina and Catgut cautiously switch seats with Flack and Tubbs; Flack promptly starts pedaling the machine down the road at a fast pace while Tubbs sits in front of the control panel.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this decision." Katrina mumbles.

Meanwhile, Cooler and the others stand at a street corner. Cooler observes the street sign. "Well, that's the correct-a-mundo street. Grove Avenue."

"It won't be long now, Bessie Honey." Nose Marie says.

"Okay, let's move out!" Cooler says, at which he and the other dogs begin traipsing along again.

Unfortunately, Katrina spots them at this very moment. "Ah-ha! _There _they are! Cooler and his puppy friends are dead ahead." Katrina turns to the dognappers. "Full throttle forward!"

"Aye-aye, boss." Flack replies. Tubbs yanks a lever on the control panel, and the machine kicks into high gear. It barrels down the street, smashing up cars, and popping them out the other end in blocks of crumpled metal.

"Oh! Wait! Stop! No! Watch where you're going!" Katrina shouts urgently, but the dognappers don't seem to hear her.

"You buffoons, where did you learn to drive, a monster truck rally?"

"Aw, we's jus' gettin' started!" Flack replies. "Let's roll!" Tubbs yanks the clutch again, and the Compact Compactor motors off again, crushing everything in its path.

"Shoulda' let me drive." Nabbit mumbles under his breath.


	12. King Whopper Chapter 5

A giant, blue castle-like structure stands next to Whopper's doghouse back at the pound. The worker dogs continue to haul out wheelbarrows full of dirt; some of them are slumped wearily against their shovels.

"At last! The new Fort Whopper!" Whopper gloats.

"Whopper, you've got to stop ordering the dogs around like this," Brighteyes says seriously. "They're all getting really worn out."

Whopper, who's dressed(appropriately enough) as Napoleon, sits on a rocking horse in front of Brighteyes, who's painting a picture of Whopper riding a real horse on an enormous easel. "They'll do what their ruler tells them to do, and that's final!" he says imperatively. "Now, get on with my painting!"

"Do you really even need one, Whopper? Why couldn't the photos be enough?"

"Because, my dear," he replies smugly. "A photo simply doesn't capture my true essence."

"Oh, I'll capture _you _in a second…" the yellow lab pup angrily grumbles under her breath.

"Next, I want everyone to start digging a _BIG _cavern for the _WHOPPER ROYAL CASTLE_! Yeah!" Whopper exclaims excitedly.

Brighteyes looks over her shoulder at a worker dog wearily pushing a wheelbarrow. "Hmm," she muses. "I wonder where they're putting all that dirt…"

Meanwhile, as Katrina and the others continue to motor down the street, Flack catches sight of the Pound Puppies running across the middle of the road. "Look, boss! Lousy mutts, at Ten o'clock!"

"An' it's only 5:30!" Tubbs replies, looking at his watch.

"Faster! Faster!" Katrina commands. The machine barrels ahead, crushing up a truck. "Oh, watch where you're going, you roadhogs!"

A policeman standing nearby hears the noise and looks up to see what's happening; he stares in shock at the huge, recklessly driving machine. "What in murgatroyd is that?!" He hops onto his motorcycle and scoots off after it.

Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies continue their trek. "Just a few more houses to go, Bessie." Scrounger says.

"An' you'll be in your new owner's lovin' arms." Nose Marie adds.

Suddenly, the Pound Puppies are drenched by an abrupt jet of water. "Ha ha! I gotcha', ya big dumb dogs!" laughs a nasty little red-headed boy.

"Yeesh, somebody really oughta' teach that kid some manners!" Scrounger grumbles.

"And _soon_!" Howler adds.

"Now get outta' here before I call the dogcatcher!" the nasty kid sneers.

"Well, _he _seems charming!" Barkerville says sardonically.

"Yeah," Scrounger says. "For a rabid gorilla!"

All of a sudden, the Compact Compactor speeds out from around a corner. Nabbit motions toward the Pound Puppies, from the back seat. "There they are, boss!"

"Ha-haa, we have them _now_!" Katrina gloats.

Flack pedals the machine after the dogs, who quickly rush out of the way; the machine ends up catching the nasty kid's bike, which had been sitting at the end of the driveway. "No! Not my bike!" the kid gasps. The machine crushes up the bike, then pops a crushed block of red metal out the other end.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer kid." Cooler punctuates his sentence with a chuckle. Suddenly, the Compact Compactor motors after the dogs again, at which they quickly hightail it out of there.

The kid sits on the curb holding the block of metal. "My new bicycle…there goes six months allowance!" he moans.


	13. King Whopper Chapter 6

Back at the pound, Whopper is lying on a massage table while a dog in a turban and a gold-trimmed vest gives him a massage. Two more dogs in similar garb stand to his left and right fanning him, and another dog stands behind him playing a lute. "Ahh, this is the life," the little puppy sighs. "I wonder what the _poor _dogs are doing today." He turns to Brighteyes. "Oh, Brighteyes, would you be a dear and peel me a grape?"

"Sorry, Whopper, my hands are kind of full at the moment." the yellow lab pup replies angrily, as she chisels away at a massive stone statue of Whopper.

"Hmm," Whopper muses. "I wonder if that statue's going to be big enough."

"More importantly, I wonder where they'll put all the stone chips." Brighteyes notices a dog pushing a wheelbarrow full of stone chips by.

"Brighteyes, you should know better than to bother the king with such unimportant details. They'll just have to find a place for those, too."

Meanwhile, the Compact Compactor continues to motor down the street at immense speed. Tubbs stares at the buttons on the control panel. "Hmm," he muses. "Wonder what these buttons do." He presses a green button. _WHEEZE-WHONK! _Then, he presses a blue button. _SQUALL! _Then, he presses a yellow button. _SKWEEGIE!_

"Will youse stop foolin' around and throw out da clutch?" Flack snaps.

"Duh, sure thing, Flack." Tubbs yanks the clutch off and throws it away.

"You idiot, can't you do anything right?!" Katrina glowers.

"Whatsa' matter? He told me ta throw it out, didn't he?" a confused Tubbs replies. They're all so distracted by this that they don't notice the policeman from earlier trailing them on his motorcycle.

The Pound Puppies stand on the front doorstep of Shannon's house. "Success-a-roo, Bessie." Cooler says. "We finally made it to your new home!"

Cooler rings the doorbell; Bessie's mother answers to the door, with her daughter and husband following close behind. "Hello, who's th-oh my!"

"It's my puppy!" Shannon exclaims delightedly. "My very own wonderful puppy!"

Bessie yips happily as her new owner gently takes her from Nose Marie and cuddles her lovingly. Shannon's father looks on happily; his reverie is quickly broken by a loud rumbling emanating from the street. He quickly whips around to see the Compact Compactor hustling down the road. "Oh my gosh! What's that?"

Katrina spies the Pound Puppies. "Ha ha _ha_! At last! We have them cornered!"

Suddenly, four squad cars pull out into the road, blocking off their exit. Seconds later, a loud whirring is heard. Brattina motions toward the sky. "Mommie Dearest, _look_!"

Three police helicopters hover overheard. "Give yourselves up, you are surrounded!" a policeman calls from one.

Flack pulls the machine over as the police surround them. "There they are, Daddy!" the little redheaded boy from earlier comes walking up to them, holding hands with a big, burly man with red hair in a crew cut, wearing a tank top and shorts. "They're the ones who wrecked my new bike!"

"Did you wreck my son's bike?" the man growls at the dognappers.

"W-w-w-well, you see…" Flack begins nervously.

"We can explain, really!" Tubbs finishes.

The man promptly pulls Flack's hat down to his knees, and yanks on Tubbs' scarf, sending him spinning in a circle. At this moment, the policeman on the motorcycle drives up alongside the Compact Compactor and faces them.

Flack pulls his hat back up and Tubbs stops spinning. "I'll need to see your driver's license." the policeman says.

"Oh, I really wish you people would make up your minds!" Tubbs replies indignantly. "First ya take our licenses away, then ya ask us ta _show _'em to ya!"

"Hush, you oaf!" Flack hisses.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to come with me." the policeman says.

"I, uh, uh, well, you see, officer, there's a logical explanation for all of this…" Katrina replies nervously.


	14. King Whopper Chapter 7

Back at the pound, Whopper sits on a throne, wearing a crown and king's robe, while the worker dogs continue to dig. "And now, my royal subjects," he commands. "You must all dig two, no, three, no, _five hundred times faster_! Yeah."

At this point, the worker dogs are really beginning to get fed up. They angrily throw down their shovels and picks. "You've really pushed them too far this time, Whopper!" Brighteyes exclaims.

"I think that's for the king to decide." he replies smugly.

At once, the worker dogs begin advancing on him, chanting, "Down with Whopper! Down with Whopper!"

The little puppy backs away nervously. "Now ah, heh, take it easy, guys, I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Uhm, how's about I let you all take the rest of the day off?"

Brighteyes, who's still chipping away at the massive Whopper statue, accidentally hits the chisel too hard, causing the statue to begin crumbling to bits. "Uh oh!"

She and the worker dogs quickly dash out of the way, but Whopper isn't fast enough, and soon finds himself trapped up to his neck in the rubble. "Help! I'm stuck!" he exclaims fearfully. "Somebody dig me out!"

"Why should we?" asks one of the worker dogs.

"Give us one good reason." says another.

"Because I'm the king, and I _order you _to do it!"

"You order a _pizza_, not your friends!" Brighteyes says sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll never boss any of you around ever again, just _please_ help me!"

"Why, Whopper, you just said the magic word." Brighteyes says; at that, she takes Whopper by the paws, and she and the worker dogs gently pull him out.

"Thanks so much, you guys." the little puppy says gratefully. His face falls. "You sure were nice, even after I was so mean."

"Aw, Whopper," Brighteyes gently places her paw around his shoulder. "That's what friends are for! And friends always forgive and forget."

"Gee…"

Suddenly, the Red Alert Pup alarm starts ringing. "Guess who's back? Give a cheer! Cooler and the Pound Puppies are here!"

Upon hearing this, the worker dogs(as well as Whopper and Brighteyes) all cheer and jump for joy. Cooler and the other Pound Puppies arrive at Mission Control via Pupscalator. "Howdy, pups and pupettes! We're-yeesh!" Cooler stares in amazement at the giant Fort Whopper, the throne, and the giant painting. "We're in shock!"

"Whoa, what hit this place?" exclaims an astounded Scrounger.

"Well, you see, guys, it's like this," a shamefaced Whopper walks up to the group. "I kinda', sorta' went a little overboard as leader."

"A _little_?" Scrounger mumbles under his breath.

"I'm awfully sorry, you guys, and I'll fix it all, I promise!"

"Well, little buddy," Cooler gently places his paw on Whopper's shoulder. "I think you just learned a very valuable lesson: With great power comes great responsibility!"

"Hmm," Brighteyes muses. "I wonder where I've heard that before…"

"I just have one question for you…_WHERE'D YOU PUT ALL THE DIRT?!_" Cooler exclaims.


	15. King Whopper Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Katrina and her crew trudge back to her house. "Gosh, Mommie Dearest," Brattina inquires sourly. "Are you really going to have to pay for _all _of those yucky cars and bikes and trucks?"

"Why, no, my little chickadee," Katrina replies sweetly. She then faces the two dognappers, her voice escalating to a yell. "_THESE TWO HOT-RODDING NITWITS WILL BE PAYING FOR THEM OUT OF THEIR OWN SALARY!_"

"Huh, _morons_!" Nabbit scoffs.

"Ahh, whatta lousy rotten deal!" Flack grumbles, as he trudges behind Tubbs.

"Cheer up, Flack," Tubbs replies. "At least it can't get no worse."

Tubbs walks through the front door and flips a light switch on. Almost immediately thereafter, a massive cascade of dirt and stone chips crashes through the ceiling.

"Ahh! It's a dirt downpour!" Katrina screams.

"_Yuck_! And I just washed my hair last month! _Eeeeeeeeew!_" Brattina cringes.

Katrina and the others try to run away, but the avalanche of dirt quickly engulfs them and sweeps them out the door in a tidal wave of soil.

"Ya jus' _had _ta say it, didn't'cha?!" Flack snaps at Tubbs.

"Gosh," Tubbs muses. "So _that's _what that switch does!"

"Icky, icky, icky poo-oo-oo!" Brattina simpers. Catgut meows and hisses angrily.

The Pound Puppies watch this humorous scene from some nearby garbage cans. "You know, Whopper," Cooler says. "All things considered, I sure _dig _what you did to Katrina!" He punctuates his sentence with a chuckle.

"Oh, mutts drive me _nuts_!" Katrina glowers.

**The end.  
**

**(Of Part Two.)  
**


End file.
